Romeu e Julieta às vezes não é o bastante
by cici black lupin
Summary: No sexto ano, Draco Malfoy começa a reparar em uma garota. Mas infelizmente essa garota é uma Weasley. Ele se entraga de cabeça, sem pensar nas consequências...


Romeu e Julieta ás vezes não é o bastante  
Songfic By Ciça Black Lupin  
  
Resposta  
(Skank)  
  
Que diria que eu, Draco Malfoy um dia amaria alguém. Ninguém acredita que eu tenho um coração. Dizem que eu sou frio, calculista, sem sentimentos. Tenho que admitir que isso é verdade. Ou melhor, era. Até eu encontrar uma garotinha ruiva que me fez ver a vida. E ela mesma me faz fazer o que eu estou fazendo agora, andando por esses corredores de Hogwarts sozinho. Ela me deu o amor. E eu, exatamente por não conhecer esse sentimento, o perdi. Tem horas que eu desejo não ser um Malfoy. Ou, pelo menos, não ter encontrado a minha alma, que antes não existia, em uma Weasley. Em Virginia Weasley.  
  
Bem mais que o tempo  
  
Que nós perdemos  
  
Ficou pra trás também o que nos juntou  
  
Eu demorei cinco anos pra ver aquela garota ruiva. Foi no começo desse ano. Eu me lembro muito bem daquele dia. Eu estava me sentindo tão mal pelo meu pai que estava preso por causa do Potter, que resolvi descontar em alguém. Foi então que vi Gina sentada conversando com o Weasley, a Granger e o Potter. Lembro de ter ficado muito feliz, pois ela era o alvo perfeito. Hoje eu acho que aquele foi o maior erro da minha vida. Por eu ter feito ela se sentir mal, e porque, após esse incidente é que eu percebi o que eu sentia.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Draco estava de pé, e estava rumando para a mesa da Grifinória. Ele chegou perto de Gina, e disse:  
- E aí, garota Weasley, está feliz porque vai se mudar para um chiqueiro? Porque com certeza é bem maior e mais limpo que a sua casa.  
Draco ficou esperando a resposta, que não veio. Ela começou a chorar, e saiu correndo.  
- Seu Malfoy idiota, o que fez com a minha irmã?  
- Eu...- ele não respondeu.  
  
Fim do Flash Back.  
  
Tenho que admitir que não esperava essa reação. Depois dela sair correndo, voltei, meio nervoso, para a mesa da Sonserina. Eu não queria admitir, mas fiquei preocupado com ela. Fiquei ainda mais nervoso enquanto pensava nisso. Mas resolvi esquecer. Afinal um Malfoy não se preocupa com ninguém, principalmente com uma Weasley.  
Porém, eu não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas. A cada intervalo, eu saía bem rápido da sala, e tentava, desesperadamente achar o rosto de Ginny. Na hora do almoço ela não estava lá. E nem na hora do jantar. Entrei em desespero. Porque a Weasley não estava lá? Formulei mil teorias, a maioria não muito favoráveis para o meu lado. E as que isentavam de qualquer culpa não pareciam ser certas. Pensei em ir falar com o Weasley, ou ir até a torre da Grifinória. Mas, pra quê? Eu nunca havia me importado antes. Por que me importar agora?  
Terminei o meu jantar mais cedo aquele dia, e fui me deitar. Mas eu não conseguia ficar parado, a minha cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora. Resolvi andar por Hogwarts, e também aproveitar para procurar a Weasley. Como eu gostaria de ter a capa da invisibilidade do Potter naquela noite. Mas eu sai mesmo assim, sem problemas.  
Comecei a andar pelos corredores. Quando estava na torre da Astronomia, ouvi um choro fraco. Eu havia achado ela.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Draco caminhou lentamente até a porta, e a abriu, bem devagar. Encontrou Gina chorando, sentada no chão, olhando pela janela. Pelo seu estado, ela deveria estar ali desde manhã.  
- Você não está com fome, Weasley?  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Veio falar mais da minha família? Pois independente do porquê da sua vinda aqui, eu quero que você vá embora.  
Mas ele não foi. Entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Sem saber onde ficar, ele também se sentou no chão, mas não muito perto de Gina. Ela não se importou com o que ele havia feito, e continuou chorando, como se ele não estivesse ali.  
- Gina?- ele falou em uma voz doce.  
- O quê? Do que você me chamou?  
Ela até parou um pouco de chorar.  
- Gina. Não é esse o seu apelido?  
- Sim, é. E eu posso te chamar de Draco?  
- Pode, se você quiser. Ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Chamar o Malfoy de Draco? E ele a chamar de Gina? Mas ela escondeu a dúvida, pelo menos na frente dele. - O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco? Ele não queria mentir. Tudo bem que poderia ser bem melhor se ele falasse que estava andando por aí, e ouviu um choro, mas isso não seria justo com ela. E nem com ele. Ele não queria ser frio, queria ser o mais doce possível. Ele queria impressionar aquela garota de cabelos ruivos. - Eu vim te procurar. - Pra quê? Os olhos castanhos dela se encontraram com os olhos azuis, quase cinzas, de Draco. Por um momento, Gina teve a impressão de ver carinho naquele olhar. Já Draco estava paralisado. Ele nunca tinha visto olhos tão bonitos, e tão expressivos. - E então, Draco, pra quê? - Eu não posso ficar preocupado?- a voz dele voltou a ser fria. - Claro que pode. Eu só não entendo porque você se preocupou agora, comigo. Milhões de vezes você já falou dos outros, mas nunca os procurou. Nunca ficou preocupado. Eu só queria realmente saber porque você se preocupou comigo, logo agora. - Eu...- a realidade é que ele também não sabia o porquê- eu não sei responder. - Tudo bem, então. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, e Gina começou a falar. - Sabe, eu não entendo porque você faz isso. Porque você fala da vida dos outros. Porque você é tão frio. A sua vida é melhor, Draco, isso é verdade, mas eu sou feliz com a minha vida. Eu posso ser pobre, o tamanho da minha casa deve ser do tamanho do seu menor banheiro. Mas mesmo assim eu sou feliz. E você também deve ser, e muito, com todo aquele dinheiro... Mas pra quê você faz isso? Se sua vida é melhor que a minha, então não jogue isso na minha cara! - Não, a minha vida não é melhor que a sua.- ele falou, quase como um sussurro. - Por quê? - Gina, você é feliz! Você tem pais que te amam! Você é pobre, mas a sua família é unida! E seus pais são bons! O meu pai trabalhava pra Voldemort! Você acha que eu posso ser feliz assim? Eu juro que eu preferia ter o seu sobrenome a ter tudo o que eu tenho! Ele não sabia o porquê de ter desabafado na frente dela. Tudo aquilo que lhe afligia fora ouvido por aquela garota. - Nossa, desculpa Draco, eu não sabia... - Eu tenho o meu destino traçado, Gina. Infelizmente o meu pai fez isso. Quando eu sair do colégio, eu vou ter que servir a Voldemort se eu não quiser morrer.- sussurrou Draco. - Não, Draco! Você pode mudar o seu destino, se você quiser! - Infelizmente, a minha única salvação é se Voldemort sumisse. E somente o Potter pode fazer isso. Mas, eu duvido... - Pode acreditar no Harry... - Você acha que um garoto de 16 anos vai vencer um bruxo poderoso? Eu sei que não é certo, o bem sempre vence, mas nesse caso, isso é impossível. - O que falta pra você, Draco, é esperança. Eu tenho. Até demais. Ela se levantou, e foi até a janela. Apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito, e começou a olhar para o céu. Draco sentiu um aperto no coração. Aquela garota tinha dado a esperança que ele estava procurando em alguém. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele sentiu a necessidade de chegar perto dela, de achar um jeito de poder agradecer por falar o que ele queria ouvir. Ele também se levantou, e ficou do lado dela. - Gina, obrigado. Ela olhou para os olhos de Draco. Agora não era mais impressão. Realmente havia carinho dentro daqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados. E, mesmo um pouco nervoso com o que ia fazer, ele a abraçou. Um calor repentino passou pelo corpo dos dois. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e ele fez o mesmo. Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo. - Draco, é melhor eu ir pra torre da Grifinória agora. O Rony deve estar preocupado. - Ele está. - Ei, agora você está observando o meu irmão? - Não é bem isso, Gina. Eu ia perguntar pra ele onde você estava, e o observei. - Ah, bom. Os dois sorriram. Ela abriu a porta e saiu. - Ahn, amanhã você pode vir aqui ás 8:00 pm? - Claro que posso, Gina. Ela deu mais um sorriso e foi embora. Ele ficou na sala, olhando pela janela. E então viu uma linda estrela no céu. - Essa é a Gina.- ele sussurrou. Ele ficaria bem feliz ao saber, que da torre da Grifinória, Gina estava escolhendo a mesma estrela para ser ele.  
  
Fim do Flash Back  
  
Ainda lembro o que eu estava lendo  
  
Só pra saber o que você achou  
Dos versos que eu fiz  
E ainda espero  
Resposta  
  
Eu realmente não sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Em nenhum momento eu parei pra pensar que ela era uma Weasley. Eu só queria saber que ela havia me confortado. No dia seguinte, quando eu levantei da minha cama, vi que uma coruja minúscula estava na minha janela. Eu não reconhecia aquela coruja. Eu a peguei, e tirei a carta que estava nos seus pés. Até hoje eu acho que é impressão, mas aquela coruja não parecia totalmente feliz em entregar a carta pra mim.  
Quando abri o pergaminho, encontrei uma carta da Gina.  
  
Querido Draco:  
  
Olá. Me desculpe estar te mandando uma carta, já que a gente pode simplesmente se ver. Mas eu só penso no que aconteceu ontem de noite. Você  
deve estar me achando uma idiota, afinal não aconteceu nada demais. Mas cada vez que eu penso em você, meu coração pula exageradamente. Eu não sei  
o que estou sentindo, Draco. Do nada parece que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, e que no mundo só existe você e eu. Ontem eu te  
falei pra gente se encontrar na torre, mas eu acho melhor que você só  
apareça lá se tudo que você estiver sentindo for igual ao que eu estou  
sentindo.  
  
Espero sua resposta.  
  
Com amor, Gina Weasley.  
  
Eu nunca havia ficado tão entusiasmado com alguma coisa. Eu simplesmente pulei da minha cama, e comecei a escrever para ela.  
  
Querida Gina:  
  
Eu estou sentindo a mesma coisa. Ontem de noite eu só consegui pensar em você, e por mais que o nosso amor seja errado, eu quero muito que a gente  
fique juntos. Você pode me esperar na torre, eu vou estar lá.  
  
Te amo!  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Obs: Eu escrevi um poema para você, quando eu voltei ontem da torre.  
  
Sem correr  
Bem devagar  
A felicidade voltou pra mim  
Sem perceber  
Sem suspeitar  
O meu coração deixou você surgir  
E como o despertar depois de um sonho mal  
Eu vi o amor sorrindo em seu olhar  
E a beleza da ternura de sentir você  
Chegou sem correr  
Bem devagar  
Amor velho que se perde  
Vai correndo pra outro ninho  
Amor novo que se ganha  
Vem sem pressa, vem mansinho...  
  
Eu peguei levemente aquela corujinha e amarrei a carta nos pés dela. Ela deu um leve beliscão no meu dedo, e levantou vôo. E então, eu troquei de roupa, e fui tomar café. Quando cheguei na mesa da Sonserina, vi que a Gina já estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória. Aquela corujinha estava chegando naquela mesma hora. Dei um jeito de sentar de frente para a mesa dela, pra perceber a reação. Ela desamarrou a carta e começou a ler, sem deixar que ninguém lesse. Quando ela levantou o rosto, havia uma lágrima no canto do olho dela, mas ela sorria enquanto olhava para mim. Eu fiquei tão feliz... Ela fez um ligeiro sim com a cabeça. Eu sorri para ela também, mas para não ficar muito evidente, abaixei a cabeça e me concentrei no café da manhã.  
  
Desfaz o vento  
  
O que há por dentro  
Desse lugar que ninguém mais pisou  
  
O dia parecia estar demorando a passar. Parecia que o tempo estava sendo carregado por uma tartaruga. A cada intervalo, eu saia rápido pra encontrar com ela. Mas ela não aparecia. Parecia que queria me fazer esperar. Até fiquei com um pouco de raiva, porque ela estava se escondendo, mas me acalmei. Uma hora ela ia aparecer.  
Na hora do almoço ela estava lá. Ela somente me deu um sorriso. E na hora do jantar também estava lá, mas dessa vez ela parecia nervosa. A única coisa que eu não queria é que ela tivesse descoberto que não gostava mais de mim.  
Ás oito em ponto, eu estava na torre. Mas ela ainda não havia chegado. Comecei a ficar ansioso. Sempre que alguém se atrasa, mesmo que seja só uns minutos, eu começo a ficar irritado.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
- Calma, Draco, ela vai aparecer... Ela vai aparecer...- Draco ficava falando para si mesmo.  
E então, a porta abre e ela aparece.  
- Draco?! Você está aí? Desculpe o atraso, meu irmão não queria deixar eu sair, ele estava me obrigando a ficar lá...  
- É claro que eu tô aqui, Gina.  
- Me desculpa! O Rony não queria que eu saísse, sem antes eu falar com quem, pra onde, por que e como que eu ia sair.  
- Não tem problema, Gina. É só que eu sou meio ansioso, sabe...  
- Calma Draco. Eu tô aqui agora.  
Eles se abraçaram.  
- Você achou que eu não ia vir?- Gina sussurrou.  
- Ahn... É, eu achei que você não ia vir, porque não sente a mesma coisa por mim.  
- É claro que eu sinto. Também te amo.  
Eles se beijaram. Mas não foi uma coisa normal, foi um beijo ardente, de saudade, de necessidade um do outro, como se fosse o último beijo deles.  
  
- Você quer namorar comigo Gina?  
- Ahn... Deixa eu pensar...- ela deu uma risada – se você me der beijos como esse sempre, e se você realmente me amar, sim eu aceito.  
- Eu realmente te amo, e, beijos como esse... Sempre que você quiser eu estou a disposição. Então, proposta aceita!- eles se abraçaram e se beijaram novamente.  
  
Fim do Flash Back  
  
Eu não sei quanto tempo a gente ficou na torre, mas eu sei que quando a gente saiu já era muito tarde. Eu a levei até a torre da Grifinória, e combinamos de nos encontrar em outro lugar, mas na mesma hora. E também combinamos que íamos esconder o nosso namoro, pelo menos no começo.  
E então, eu fui para o meu quarto. Quando me deitei na cama, parecia que eu estava flutuando... Mas do nada, eu lembrei que ela era uma Weasley! O que eu estava fazendo apaixonado por uma Weasley? A minha cabeça não parava de pensar nisso, mas naquela noite, eu consegui parar de pensar nisso. Afinal a gente se amava, então não era muito importante os nossos sobrenomes. Por mais que eles fossem rivais.  
  
Você está vendo o quê está acontecendo  
  
Nesse caderno sei que ainda estão  
Os versos seus  
Tão meus, que peço  
Nos versos meus  
Tão seus que espero  
Que os aceite  
  
Nos dias seguintes tudo estava perfeito. A gente mantinha, na frente dos outros uma fachada de ódio, mas quando estávamos a sós, na sala precisa (lugar que a gente escolheu pra ficar), tudo ficava muito bem.  
Aos poucos as pessoas foram percebendo, pois é difícil manter uma briga com quem a gente ama. A Granger já havia percebido que as nossas brigas não eram de verdade, mas ela jurou que não ia contar nada. Algumas pessoas da Sonserina também desconfiavam, mas eu jurava que não. O irmão da Gina e o Potter também desconfiavam, e quando eu e a Gina nos olhávamos, o Weasley começava a discutir com ela, e o Potter me olhava com cara feia. Eu não ligava, afinal, eu sabia que o nosso amor era forte o suficiente pra agüentar esse tipo de provocação.  
  
Em paz eu digo que eu sou  
  
Motivo do que vai adiante  
Sem mais, eu fico onde estou  
Prefiro continuar distante  
  
O nosso maior problema foi quando a Gina quis contar para as pessoas que a gente estava namorando. Lembro bem da nossa primeira e única briga.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Eles estavam na sala precisa. Gina parecia um pouco menos empolgada, e Draco já estava estranhando.  
- O que foi, Gina? Algum problema?  
- É que... Sabe, e se a gente contasse pra todo mundo que a gente está namorando?  
- Pra quê?  
- É que eu não agüento mais só poder te encontrar aqui! Eu não agüento mais ter que fazer de conta que a gente se odeia! Você é meu namorado, eu quero mostrar isso pra todo mundo!  
- Gina, eu também queria isso, mas...  
- Mas o quê?  
- Como você acha que seu irmão ia reagir? E o Potter? Além do mais, a minha mãe também ia ficar sabendo, e é bem capaz que meu pai fuja de Azkaban só pra gritar comigo! E você tá achando que a sua família vai deixar? Eu não sei se você já reparou, mas eu sou um MALFOY, e você é uma WEASLEY, e as nossas famílias são rivais!  
Ela se afastou um pouco dele. Ele ficou um pouco assustado, afinal era a primeira briga deles.  
- É, você tem razão, Draco...  
- Desculpa por ter gritado com você.  
- Tudo bem. Eu precisava da realidade, mesmo.  
Eles se abraçaram.  
  
Fim do Flash Back  
  
Aquele dia foi horrível, mas pelo menos Gina caiu na real.  
  
Bem mais que o tempo  
  
Que nós perdemos  
Ficou pra trás também o que nos juntou  
  
Tudo estava ótimo nos outros dias. Gina não falou mais sobre o assunto, e a gente continuava a se encontrar escondido.  
Logo chegou o feriado de Natal. Bem, eu não esperava que ela fosse para casa. Eu não ia, preferia ficar em Hogwarts a agüentar a minha mãe. Porém ela me falou que os pais dela estavam insistindo pra que ela e o Weasley fossem. E o Potter também ia, afinal ele ainda estava se recuperando da morte do Black, que era padrinho dele, se eu não me engano.  
No último dia antes dela ir, ficamos mais tempo na sala Precisa, e juramos que íamos mandar corujas, falando como estava o Natal. No dia seguinte ela se foi, mas antes disse para mim que me amava, e eu também falei isso para ela.  
Fiquei recebendo corujas quase todos os dias. Eu também mandava para ela, dizendo que estava com saudades, e que a gente ia se ver logo.  
Porém, uma semana antes dela voltar, recebi uma coruja que me deixou mal. Estava escrito isso na carta dela:  
  
Draco:  
  
Eu quero que você me espere na sala Precisa, ás 6:00pm, daqui a uma semana.  
A gente precisa urgentemente conversar.  
  
Virgínia.  
  
A primeira coisa que me deixou muito encucado foi o fato dela só ter escrito Draco. Normalmente ela não fazia isso. A mensagem também era muito curta, ela sempre me escrevia longas cartas, contando todos os detalhes de tudo que estava acontecendo na vida dela. Ela também não havia escrito "Te amo", ou "Estou morrendo de saudades de você". E ela nunca escrevia "Virgínia". Era só Gina, ou Ginny. Mesmo que parecessem coisas pequenas, eu a conhecia, e algo deveria ter acontecido.  
Fiquei esperando mais corujas, mas ela não mandou mais nada. Eu não queria aquele encontro, eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Mas aquela semana passou voando, e quando eu vi, já era quinze para ás seis. Fui até a sala precisa. Ás seis em ponto ela chegou. Preferia que ela não tivesse vindo, meu coração ainda estaria inteiro, e não em ruínas, como agora.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Gina chegou e se sentou longe de Draco.  
- Oi, Draco.  
- Oi, Gina. Aconteceu alguma coisa que você queria me contar?  
- Bem... Aconteceu.  
Os olhos dela procuraram os de Draco. Ele estava muito nervoso, dava de perceber, só do jeito que ele olhava para ela. Ela respirou com muita calma, e começou a falar:  
- Draco, olha, eu quero que você saiba que eu não me arrependo sobre a gente, não é nada disso, mas a gente não pode continuar namorando.  
- O que aconteceu?- Draco sussurrou.  
- Você sabe que o Harry foi passar as férias com a gente, né? Pois é, na noite de Natal ele veio falar comigo, e disse que gostava de mim, que eu era diferente de todas as garotas que ele já conheceu, que eu não era egoísta, que eu pensava em todo o mundo, e ele afirmou que queria ficar comigo. Eu fiquei muito confusa, eu pensei em você e nele, e acabei chegando a conclusão que é com ele que eu quero ficar. Porque não vai ter problema se eu namorar ele, os meus pais vão aceitar, não vai ser tão difícil como seria com você. E eu já falei com ele, e ele já me pediu em namoro na frente dos meus pais, mas eu avisei que eu tinha que conversar com uma pessoa ainda...  
- Traduzindo: eu.  
- É isso, Draco.  
Ela levantou a cabeça, que estava abaixada para falar com ele. Ele a encarou. E por incrível que pareça, os lindos olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
- Tudo bem, Gina. Ás vezes quem a gente ama tem que seguir o próprio caminho, longe da gente.  
Ele se levantou, e foi em direção a porta.  
- Tchau pra sempre, Gina Weasley. E saiu. Ela começou a chorar, e desconfiou que tinha feito tudo errado. E do outro lado da porta, Draco também estava chorando.  
  
Fim do Flash Back.  
  
Eu não quis fazer nada aquele dia. Não jantei, não saí da minha cama, e no dia seguinte, não fui para a primeira aula.  
Resolvi que não ia me deixar abater com ela. Tudo bem que ela era quem eu realmente amava, mas o mundo não havia acabado. Agora eu tinha que voltar a ser o Malfoy que eu sempre fui, sem a influência de uma Weasley.  
  
Ainda lembro o que eu estava lendo  
  
Só pra saber o que você achou  
Dos versos seus  
Tão meus, que peço  
Dos versos meus  
Tão seus que espero  
Que os aceite  
Em paz eu digo que eu sou  
Motivo do que vai adiante  
Sem mais, eu fico onde estou  
Prefiro continuar distante  
  
Nos outros dias, apesar de todo o grande sofrimento interior que eu passava, eu até passei bem. Comecei a ficar novamente arrogante e frio, mas essa era a minha única proteção. Cada vez que eu via a Weasley passar de mãos dadas com o Potter, eu fazia uma piada qualquer, que tivesse relação com os dois. A Virgínia me olhava assustada, como se não entendesse o que eu estava fazendo. Mas era, e é culpa dela que eu estou fazendo. Se ela não tivesse me trocado pelo Potter, talvez eu não estivesse assim.  
Depois de um tempo, as piadas não tinham mais graça, e eu parei de faze-las. Mas o meu ódio e o meu amor continuavam a flor da pele. Mas eu preferi me afastar.  
  
Desfaz o vento  
  
O que há por dentro  
Desse lugar que ninguém mais pisou  
  
Ontem eu saí do meu quarto. Eu não conseguia ficar parado. Sem que eu tivesse idéia, os meus pés me levaram até a torre da Astronomia. Ela parecia igual, como ela sempre foi. Mas quando eu dei o primeiro passo lá dentro, o meu coração se apertou, e eu fui obrigado a ficar lá dentro um pouco. Eu precisava chorar, eu não tenho vergonha de admitir isso, assim. E todas as dúvidas que estavam me afligindo apareceram de novo. O que eu fiz de errado? Por que a Gina se jogou nos braços do Potter? Eu não a amava o suficiente? Ou tudo que ela me falou foi bobagem? Idiotice? Será que ela não me amava?  
  
Você está vendo o que está acontecendo  
  
Nesse caderno sei que ainda estão  
  
Os versos seus  
Tão meus, que peço  
Nos versos meus  
Tão seus, que espero  
Que os aceite  
Em paz eu digo que eu sou  
Motivo do que vai adiante  
Sem mais, eu fico onde estou  
Prefiro continuar distante  
  
E hoje de manhã, eu a vi na mesa de Grifinória lendo um pergaminho, e depois o colocou dentro de um caderno. Eu reconheci aquele pergaminho. Foi a carta que eu escrevi o poema para ela.  
Agora eu estou aqui andando sozinho. Hoje está tendo um baile, ela está com um lindo vestido branco. Eu não tive coragem de descer. Eu prefiro não participar desse baile idiota. Se ela fosse comigo, talvez eu estivesse dançando agora. Mas ela não me escolheu. Ela escolheu o Potter. E eu prefiro que a pessoa que eu amo esteja feliz longe de mim, do que infeliz perto de mim.  
- Está falando sozinho agora, Draco?  
- Gina? Você não deveria estar com o Potter lá em baixo?  
- Vamos dizer que uma certa Weasley ficou irritada e preocupada com um certo Malfoy que não estava no baile. Daí um certo Potter ficou mais irritado ainda com essa Weasley, terminou o namoro com ela porque alegou que ela gostava desse certo Malfoy, e o Potter foi agarrar uma tal de Chang.  
- Você quer dizer que você estava preocupada comigo?  
- É...  
- E o Potter terminou com você... Porque você ainda gosta de mim?  
- Acho que você acertou... Desculpa eu ter te largado, eu sou uma idiota, eu nunca deveria ter feito isso. Ele não me amava, só sentia uma leve atração por mim. Você me ama, Draco. E... O mais importante é que eu também só sentia uma leve atração por ele, mas eu te amo, e creio que isso é mais forte. Não interessa se os meus pais vão realmente aceitar. Eu vou passar por cima de tudo pra ficar com você. De tudo.  
- Eu também vou, Gina.  
- Me perdoa?  
- Sim, eu te perdôo.  
- Quer voltar comigo?  
- Quero sim, Gina. E a gente vai pro baile juntos, não interessa o que vão falar da gente.  
Eles se beijaram.  
- Gina, antes de a gente descer, você dança essa música comigo?  
- Que música é essa?  
- Se chama Meditação, é de um cantor trouxa.  
- Claro que danço. Te amo.  
- Também te amo, Gina.  
  
Quem acreditou  
  
No amor, no sorriso e na flor  
Então sonhou, sonhou  
E perdeu a paz  
O amor, o sorriso e a flor  
Se transformam depressa demais  
Quem no coração  
Abrigou a tristeza de ver  
Tudo isso se perder  
E na solidão  
Procurou um caminho e seguiu  
Já descrente de um dia feliz  
Quem chorou, chorou  
Tanto que o seu pranto já secou  
Quem depois voltou  
Ao amor ao sorriso e a flor  
Então tudo encontrou  
Pois a própria dor  
Revelou o caminho do amor  
E a tristeza acabou...  
  
Romeu e Julieta ás vezes não é o suficiente. Mas quando as pessoas se  
amam, nada pode impedir.  
  
Fim!  
  
N/A: E aí, gostaram? Ficou meio grandinho, mas é que eu queria colocar todos os detalhes. Algumas coisas que eu tenho que explicar: o título era para ser "O amor de Romeu e Julieta ás vezes não é o bastante", mas eu resolvi colocar menor. Não sei o porque, mas eu não gosto de títulos grandes. Talvez alguém tenha estranhado que a história é contada do ponto de vista do Draco, e que nos flash back, vira 3ª pessoa. Eu coloquei assim para que pudéssemos entender a história do ponto de vista da Gina, também. O poema que o Draco escreve na primeira carta para a Gina na verdade é uma música, que se chama Bem devagar, do Caetano Veloso. E a última música, que eles dançam, é Meditação, também do Caetano Veloso. Bem, por favor, comentem! Eu gosto de saber o que vocês acharam da fic! 


End file.
